A high-speed network environment typically includes network devices such as routers and switches used for facilitating delivery of information packets and/or data traffic from source devices to destination devices via communication networks such as IP and/or packet-based networks. Information pertaining to the transfer of data packet(s) and/or frame(s) through the network(s) is usually embedded within the packet and/or frame itself. Each packet, for instance, traveling through multiple nodes via one or more communication networks such as Internet and/or Ethernet can typically be handled independently from other packets in a packet stream or traffic. Each node which may include routing, switching, and/or bridging engines processes incoming packet(s) or frame(s) and determines where the packet(s) or frame(s) should be forwarded.
A typical modern local area network (“LAN”) includes various types of networks such as a home area network (“HAN”), a residential LAN, and/or a network gateway used for connecting multiple network devices within an enclosure like a building or home. Devices can be computers, printers, Internet connections, servers, televisions, gaming units, and the like. With increasing popularity of home networking and triple play services (voice, video and data), high-speed computing network devices for handling information such as IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) are in demand. A network switch for HAN, for example, can operate over existing wiring, such as coax cables or power lines, for transmitting network information.
With increasing capabilities of a typical network device, managing and monitoring network performance have become increasingly difficult. A problem associated with a typical network device is limited viewing and/or monitoring performance of functional icons on the device. For example, current LED indicators are typically shown on one vertical surface by illuminating a functional icon which has limited viewing angle. When a user moves toward the device (router or switch), the viewing angle of the illuminated icon becomes acute and the icons are difficult to observe.